Trendsetter Santa to the Rescue!
by Devin Trinidad
Summary: 1970s: North winds up with a knocked out Jack Frost and decides to make him fashionable.


It was late one night and North was working his butt off to the bone. He was crafting wooden toy soldiers, just for himself for his own exclusive collection. Humming a few off key Christmas jingles, the bearded man, sanded off the rough edges of his soldier and blew off the offending pieces of sawdust that gathered. Mightily, he laughed at the expressionless face that his doll sported.

"Soon, your eyes will have brightness and wonder," the Russian accented gift giver exclaimed. With that outcry as his new objective during the night, the world's Santa Clause walked over to one of his mahogany cabinets and retrieved some high quality paints. With an almost childish expression on his jolly visage, he set himself down on one of his own handcrafted chairs and was set to work.

"I can feel it in my belly! You will be fine soldier!" Holding a now cheery warrior in the rays of candlelight, a pleased smile grew to fruition as he examined his handiwork. As he was about to add life to the rest of the wooden figure, one of his gigantic doors was busted open. Without turning around from his most recent project, he pulled out two swords and aimed at the intruder.

"ASDFFGHJKL!" Grunting and moaning sounds could be heard as North refused to look at one of his yetis. If he was going to complete his army of wooden soldiers, he shouldn't have been interrupted so rudely.

However, his underlings were not creatures to be not be deterred, so it tried to speak in its own native language while struggling from the restraints that the swords had on him. "Qwertyuiop," the yeti sighed morosely. Sounds of rustling fur was heard as North finally put down his artistic utensils and turned around, an apology deep in his eyes.

"Sorry, old friend," he began to speak when he caught sight of a bundle that his employee clutched tightly. "What is that?" Walking forward, he grabbed the twin swords that he flung at the yeti, thus freeing him. "What is human—" However, the old man corrected himself before continuing. "Hmm, Jack Frost."

"ZXCVVBNM!" The yeti roared with indignation.

"Yes, yes, why would a winter sprite want to invade my workshop?" Long, calloused fingers caressed his white beard as he stared at the boy that hung limply on the yeti's mighty shoulder. "Did he manage to break through our defenses?" North asked quietly. Surely he was not here to sabotage his plans for Christmas!?

The yeti shook his head and brought the boy down from his shoulder so that his boss could get a better look at him.

"What is this?" In disbelief, North fingered the fabric that enshrouded the teenager and glared disapprovingly. From the angle that the yeti placed the boy on his shoulder, Santa couldn't see the type of dress that he wore. The young man appeared to wear late 1700s attire. Couldn't the winter spirit have tried to blend in with everyday society? Then again, as remembered from earlier spotting's of the frosty lad, children couldn't see the adventurous young man.

Thoughtfully, North decided to house his fellow supernatural entity, ignoring the distrusting glance that the yeti held for the boy.

"Prepare room and clothing for him," North yelled at his unsuspecting operative. Literally throwing the pale teen at the yeti, North turned to one of his trusty drawers and pulled out fabrics and sewing needles.

When asked what he was going to do with Jack Frost and the amount of fabric that he held, the tall, big man shrugged with a wondrous twinkle in his eye.

"This is going to be epic!" Pointing to the door pointedly, he said," Tell me when he awakes. AND REMEMBER TO KNOCK THIS TIME!"

Hurriedly, the yeti nodded and hauled the boy off to one of the guest rooms.

* * *

Now, Jack Frost was a cool guy. No, not the pun. He was waaaaay too awesome for that. Besides, with the clothing he wore and the staff he had in his possession, that was the way he rolled. He didn't have to act all hoity toity and pish posh like those 'guardians.' He was Jack Frost and he was going to cling to his reputation as bad boy extraordinaire. Which reminded him, when he would finally break into Santa's workshop, he seriously needed to ask whether or not he was on the naughty list.

Stretching and yawning slightly, he reached for his staff and—

HOLD THE PHONE. WHERE WAS HIS STAFF. WHERE WAS HIS TRUSTY SNOWFRIFTS AND THE COMFORTING WHISTLE OF THE WIND?

Right when he was about to start panicking—don't tell the others that. Jack Frost does not panic. He merely walks the walk and talks the talk shifty eyed. A yeti came in bearing gifts of peace. Or in this case, as Jack Frost began gasp in disbelief, was some new clothing for him.

"What—? Where am I?" Scrambling away from the monster that he never knew existed till now, his mind tried to recap the day's earlier events.

In response to the boy's mental instability, the yeti merely shrugged, handed the boy new clothes, and gave him his staff. Big mistake. Once Jack got a hold of his magical object, he immediately froze the yeti's massive feet, taking him as prisoner.

"Where am I and—?" Before Jack could get another word in, he was interrupted with booming laughter. Obviously the big guy upstairs decided to have a chat with him.

"Jack Frost!" North yelled delightedly before encompassing him with a bone-crushing hug. "I see that you have taken a liking to Katyusha." He winked slightly at him before gesturing to what seems to be a female yeti.

"Er… sure," Jack managed to get out before looking at his surroundings in awe. Was this all a dream? How did he break into the workshop without his knowing it? Maybe, he was knocked out or something. Yeah, that was it. Maybe it was the yetis—

"And I see that you're comfortable with my pajamas."

"Yeah, yeah, than—WAIT WHAT." It was true; the wintery lad was attired in over large red sleeping garments complete with a red nightcap. And what was that? Was he wearing—?

"Santa, you wear footie pajamas?" Jack gasped incredulously. To be honest, when Jack wanted to infiltrate this icy fortress, he only wanted to taste the cookies that were famous for its chocolate-y chunkiness.

"Of course!" The big man boomed without a second thought before pulling out his swords. Within a few seconds, the sharp blades were at Frost's neck and threatened to spill out blood. "You be in naughty list if you spill. Da?"

Since Jack Frost had no power or sway in this situation, he could barely nod and bit back his retort.

"Good! Now, I ignore fact you trespass, and give you these," North happily doled out a parcel, all wrapped and ready to go.

Surprised at the turn of events, Jack could only gasp in astonishment and weariness. What was this guy trying to pull, Jack questioned to himself. He was supposed to give children presents, not people like him.

"Go on," North ordered," open it."

Rolling his eyes like any other teenager would do in that situation he impulsively wrapped his 'present' and took out the fabric that came with it. Staring at the apparel he held in front of his face, Jack Frost was utterly clueless at what he saw.

Mistaking the boy's silence as happiness and tears of joy, North leaped up in joy and laughed immensely. "You like! Made of finest cotton, able to keep warm, and fashionable!"

It was true, hoodies were 'in' and Jack would have a higher chance of getting girls—if they could see and believe in him—and it was good to see a change in his figure. Nonetheless, he found fault in one of North's 'gifts.'

"Bell-bottoms?" He took out the pants that went with his light blue sweatshirt and glared disdainfully at bottoms. "This style is getting to die faster than you can say 'Christmas is here," Jack muttered. Unfortunately, North heard him and he crossed his arms.

"WHAT YOU SAY!" North roared. It was getting harder to discern North's English, since his Russian accent got in the way.

Waving his staff to ward off the impending evil—face it angry Santa is bad Santa—he tried to think of an excuse for his ungratefulness.

"Whoa there! I love the hoodie and the bell-bottoms! They look great, see?" He held up both garments against his form and waited for bated breath of what was going to happen.

Suddenly, North laughed.

"I knew in my belly that you like! Come, I show you toy soldiers." And together, they left poor Katyusha still frozen in place.

And thus, the image of a hot guy in a light blue hoodie was born.

Who knew North could be quite the trendsetter? *is pinned to the wall by his swords*


End file.
